habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Boss
Bosses are powerful enemies that can be battled via the quest system. All party members who are participating in the quest fight the boss together. Players reduce the boss's health by completing their Dailies, positive Habits, and To-Dos, and take damage for both their own and other party members' '' missed Dailies. Boss fights make the game more difficult by multiplying damage from Dailies. They can increase players' motivation because their bad habits will now harm their friends as well as themselves. Even players who are resting in the Inn will take damage for their party members' missed Dailies. When a boss is defeated, the players earn rewards, which consist of gold, items or experience. Tips * When not on a boss quest, players only take damage from their own Dailies at their Cron, and can predict how much they're going to take the next time they log in after their Cron. During a boss quest, they may take an unpredictable amount of damage on any party member's Cron when that party member logs in to process their Cron after missing their Dailies. It is wise to keep one's Health higher than would normally be necessary in case a companion slips up. * If the quest is started later in the day, tasks that the player had completed and skills that the player had used earlier in the day still do damage to the boss. * If a player rests in the Inn while on a boss quest, their Dailies will not affect other party members, but they will still take boss damage caused by other players. Thus, they may need to heal even while resting. * If a player completes positive Habits, Dailies, or To-Dos while resting in the Inn, those tasks will eventually cause damage to the boss but only '''after' the player checks out of the Inn and the player's next Cron runs. Thus, if the player stays in the Inn during the entire boss quest, their tasks will not have any effect on the quest. * Each player's damage to and from the boss appears on the party's chat after cron, which lets other party members know roughly how well they are doing with their tasks. However, the names or details of a player's specific tasks are never revealed to other players in the party. * If a player does more damage to the party than expected, they can find out which of their Dailies had not been completed on the previous day using the Data Display Tool. Mechanics Bosses are specific to a particular quest. To fight a boss, players on the quest complete To-Dos, positive Habits, and Dailies (including grey Dailies). Each of these tasks deals a certain amount of damage to the boss. Completing a red task will deal more damage than a yellow task. The Mage skill Burst of Flames and the Warrior skill Brutal Smash will also deal more damage to the boss independently of completing To-Dos, Habits, and Dailies. Anything that buffs Strength will cause the player to deal more damage when completing tasks. Additionally, if a World Boss is currently active, damage that you do to quest bosses is also duplicated as damage to the World Boss. If you are on a collection quest, Habitica treats you as if you were fighting a quest boss to calculate damage to the World Boss. Failure to complete Dailies results in the boss attacking all of the players for damage. If a World Boss is active, it does not do a second set of damage to you, but fills its rage bar instead. If a quest boss has a rage effect, missing Dailies also fills the boss's rage bar as well as doing damage to you and the party. If the rage bar fills completely, the boss will activate an effect. For most bosses', rage effect is to heal the boss, but some have other effects. Bosses with this feature are designed to be more of a challenge to parties to complete their tasks regularly! Taking damage from negative Habits does not cause the boss to do additional damage to you or your party. Damage to the boss and the player is dealt on each player's Cron. Boss Health Health Points (HP) represent the health of a Boss and indicate how well the battle against them is going. They show how much damage has already been done to the Boss, and how much more needs to be done until a party has defeated the Boss. It is shown through a red bar underneath the Boss's picture, known as a Health Bar, and it includes a numerical display of the current HP out of the maximum HP (e.g. 227.84/300.00). A Boss's Health is usually a good indicator of how long a quest is going to take and how difficult it will be. The more Health a Boss has, the longer it will take a party to defeat it. For example; a party of four that does not have a Mage or Warrior and deals an average of 10 damage per player, will take 30 days to defeat a Boss with 1200 HP but only 10 days to defeat a Boss with 400 HP. See the table further down this page for an overview of all the Quests Bosses and their Health. If you are currently participating in a quest with a boss, you can see an estimate of how much damage you'll do to the boss at your next Cron. The damage estimate can be seen in the quest details under the Health Bar of the Boss, on the right side (e.g. 13.1 pending damage, as in the image above). You can also view pending damage via the Quest Progress link on the Data Display Tool. Alternatively, every time you complete a task on the website, you can see how much damage it will cause, as a notification. Calculating Damage Done to Boss Damage to a quest boss from Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos is delivered at the player's next Cron and is calculated as follows: * To-Dos and Dailies: Strength Multiplier * Critical Hit Bonus * Task Value Delta * Habits: (Strength Multiplier/2) * Critical Hit Bonus * Task Value Delta Where: * Strength Multiplier = 1 + Strength * 0.005 * Critical Hit Bonus = 1.5 + (4 * Strength)/(Strength + 200) (Only if a critical hit is scored for that task.) * Task Value Delta = 0.9747 ^ (Task Value prior to clicking the task. However, if task value is lower than -47.27 or higher than 21.27, those values are used instead) Therefore, if a player with Strength of 20 is participating in a boss quest and completes a Daily with an existing value of 10 and scores a critical hit, the accrued damage is calculated as follows: (1 + (20 * 0.005)) * (1.5 + (4 * 20)/(20 + 200)) * 0.9747 ^ 10 = 1.1 * 1.52 * 0.773944 = 1.294035. Boss Strength When one player fails to complete Dailies, the boss attacks all of the players. Boss damage is determined by the following formula: Boss Damage = (Dmg / 2) x Boss Strength Where "Dmg" means the amount of damage the player would normally take for the missed Dailies before Constitution is applied. Boss damage is applied to all party members participating in the quest, including the person whose missed Dailies generated the damage. This means that, while on a boss quest, players take damage from their own missed Dailies twice. Boss strength is a fixed multiplier specific to that boss - it does not depend on the boss's health or any other factor. Bosses with higher initial health take longer to defeat, and stronger bosses deal more damage. Constitution does not reduce boss damage. This is so that all players are equally affected by the boss. If that were not the case, then a player with a high Constitution could leave their Dailies undone and take only a small amount of damage from the boss, while causing large damage to their party members. Bosses World Bosses A world boss is the boss in a special type of quest where all users of Habitica are involved. All users are rewarded upon its completion. Damage is done to a world boss in the same way as to a normal quest boss: by completing Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos, and by casting Burst of Flames or Brutal Smash. The previous world bosses were The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory, The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes, Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits, The Be-Wilder, and The Dysheartener. de:Bossgegner fr:Boss nl:Baas ru:Босс zh:Boss ja:ボス Category:Quests Category:Mechanics Category:Incentives Category:References Source Code Category:Pet Quests Category:Boss Quests